Dark satellite
The Dark Satellite was first seen at Spargus. It is a biomechanical object used by Dark Makers to find new worlds to destroy. All them have a protection system, and if it's hacked it releases a Dark Crystal. Also it seems to be able to release the crystal without being hacked - a dead Wastelander, found one before a boss satellite battle, although he may have hacked it, and instead of blowing up, it's defense system came on. Appearence It's appearance is rather strange - it seems to have actual diamond form, but it's all-made of tentacles and claws. It's upper part looks rather solid, with some kind of cameras, which allow it to scan the environment, while it's lower part is some kind of tail, rather flexible and with different weapons. Function The satellites scout out for planets to conquer. When a planet is found, more satellites are deployed, acting as the first covert offensive. Once a landing zone has been secured, the satellite embeds itself in the rock and begins to grow, possibly feeding off of the earth or Eco around it. This might be to act as a command centre before or possibly even after the arrival of the Dark Maker Ship, but the subject has never been mentioned. Boss Battle The dark satellite is found in the Oasis in the end of the mission with saving the Wastelanders, who were lost in the desert right before storm begins. As the fourth one is found dead, the Satellite arrives and the battle begins. Attacks *gyro-Lazer - a pinch of spinning lasers appeare from the tail after each time Jak beats the satellite. Power: 2HP. *Ground shake - the satellite gets into the ground by tail and sends attack waves. Power: 2HP. *Spinning tentacles - after the ground shake seveveral tentacles appeare from the satellite, going on the circle and sometimes changing the direction. Power: 2HP. Tactics In the beginning the boss uses the laser circle, being under the forcefield. There is no difference between being in the center of it or out. Then comes the ground shake with only one wave, which can be easily overjumped. After that boss uses only one spinning tentacle, which can be overjumped as well, but while it uses this attack, the forcefield falls and it is the time to shoot it. Keep shooting until it will get up again, put it's forcefield on and use the laser circle again. After it the battle will go by the same way two times, but number of waves and tentacles will increase by one each time. Minigame The satellite minigame is about the process of hacking the satellite. All the player shall do is to watch the classical PlayStation symbols coming from four sides in the well-known order - triangle from above, circle from right, square from left and X from below. The goal is not to let them approach the center by destroying them by pressing the equal button while the are on the moving ring. The player can only miss five symbols. Minor appearences The satellite makes an appearance in the Great Volcano, right in the end. It was hacked by one of the monks, who actually died from the crystal. Seem was talking about it and said, that the group of the monks went for it, but weren't back. It spread it's tentacles widely around. Deep inside the Palace Ruins near the entrance to the Catacombs, three Dark Satellites ambush Jak and Daxter, but are all destroyed when Damas crashes a Slam Dozer into them. Category:Creatures Category:Dark Makers Category:Bosses Category:Devices